Test of Faith quest chain
Test of Faith is a Horde quest chain which begins in Thousand Needles but will take players around the world, eventually even bringing them to the Scarlet Monastery library. This quest chain also serves to introduce newer players to the lore behind the World of Warcraft story: The player must collect two books and be prepared to answer questions about them in order to complete the chain. The first book is about the Dragon Aspects, and the second is about the origins of the Scourge. The full text of the two books can be found: *Legacy of the Aspects *Beginnings of the Undead Threat Tests of Thousand Needles Dorn Plainstalker of Thousand Needles has been testing young members of the Horde for years. The lessons he teaches are not those of academia: instead, he teaches Faith, Endurance, and Strength. Dorn awaits those who seek to test themselves in a cave known as the Weathered Nook on the northern cliff face of the Thousand Needles canyon. Dorn Plainstalker presents you with your first test: a test of faith. Transporting you to a high perch above Thousand Needles, he instructs you to jump - if you have faith. Without question, you leap from the planks on which you stand... and are teleported once more back to Dorn's cave. Next Dorn wishes to test your endurance. He sends you to a cave on the south side of the canyon, full of harpies. After destroying their food supplies, you take their leader's claw as proof of your deed, and return to Dorn. For this test, Dorn suggests you join with others to accomplish the task set before you. This time, Dorn wants you to seek out the powerful earth elemental who prowls Thousand Needles: Rok'Alim the Pounder. You locate the elemental and do battle with him, finally defeating him and returning to Dorn with the fragments of the once-proud construct. Your third test is complete. Lore of the Dragon Aspects Dorn is not the only one who is tasked with testing young members of the Horde: his associate, Braug Dimspirit, resides in the Stonetalon Mountains and gives a test of a different sort. Your time with Dorn is done: it is time for the Test of Lore, for which you must travel to Braug Dimspirit outside the Talondeep Path in Stonetalon Mountains. He will give you further instructions. After quite a journey, you manage to locate Braug. But you are not yet ready for the test he will give. Before you can take the Test of Lore, you must find and read the Legacy of the Aspects, a book currently held in the Dor'Danil Barrow Den of Ashenvale forest to the north. The book is guarded by the spirits of the night elves, who do not wish to part with it. But you manage to fight your way through and gain access to the book. On your way back to Braug, you study the text as instructed, learning the history and legend behind the first of the great dragons. Once you are prepared, you give Braug the book and await his question. He asks it: which of the great aspects became the monster Deathwing? You easily answer: Neltharion. Braug nods, satisfied, but you are not yet finished with your test. The Origin of the Scourge In addition to Dorn and Braug, there is another who gives tests to new adventurers: Parqual Fintallas in the Undercity. A historian in life, his now permanent state gives him plenty of time to study the triumphs and mistakes of the past. Like Braug, Parqual tests young members of the Horde in their knowledge of lore. Braug wants you to learn yet more lore before your testing is complete. To that end, he sends you on to Parqual Fintallas in the Undercity for further instructions. Upon hearing your story, Parqual seems unimpressed. And it seems he, too, has a task for you before he will give his test. (Dungeon) Parqual wants you to collect a very special book held by the Scarlet Crusade in their library in the Scarlet Monastery, called Beginnings of the Undead Threat. Gathering a group of other strong adventurers with you, you enter the Scarlet library and steal the book. When you return to Parqual, he seems pleased, and explains that though the Scarlet Crusade may once have had good intentions, they were now so crazed and zealous that they sought to destroy any who were not among their order. You quickly study the book, learning about the origins of the undead. When you are ready, you give the book to Parqual and prepare for your question. Parqual asks: What was the name of the creature who became known as the Lich King? Instantly you answer: Ner'zhul. Parqual nods, seeming a bit surprised, and accepts your answer as correct. Your tests finally complete, Parqual instructs you to return to Dorn in Thousand Needles to receive your reward. After your journey, Dorn grants you the choice between a fine hammer or powerful wand. In addition, he promises that all members of the Horde will have more respect for someone who could pass such difficult tests. Rewards If the player follows the entire quest chain from beginning to end, he or she will receive: * Roughly (from quest turn-ins only): ** 16,850 XP ** Horde +500 Summary # # # # # # # # # # Category:Quest chains